Overlord II Blu-ray 01 Special
Ainz Raises Money (アインズの金策) is a side story in the Overlord series. It was released on April 25, 2018, in Box 1 of the Blu-ray & DVD Collection. Main Summary After learning from his children of their desires from the survey Albedo completed with the other Floor Guardians, Ainz Ooal Gown begins to implement his compensation plan. However, misunderstanding emerge as he tries to reward his subordinates. Full Summary Previously Ainz wanted to compensate the Floor Guardians for their work, and so he wanted to reward them with items that they requested. However, the feedback which he received only had items like sleeping with Ainz Ooal Gown-coupons. Ainz is very troubled by this so he tries to give them actual money and tells them to go spend it on things outside of Nazarick indirectly through asking either Sebas Tian or Narberal Gamma to buy things for them. At this point, there is a scene about Ainz finding fan-goods of Blue Roses members being sold in E-Rantel. The scene resumes with Ainz talking to himself about "not believing they would sell that well!" before the scene continues. The result is that the Floor Guardians are generally happy about having received anything at all from Ainz, and rather than spend the gold, give the money more sentimental value than their actual value. Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore commission the actual gold coins to be forged into a bracelet and pendant, while Cocytus asks the lizardmen to make them into a tribal accessory. Albedo orders fine cloth to make a dakimakura and then stores the remaining gold coins inside for some sort of creepy voodoo-love purpose. Shalltear Bloodfallen commissions a bra made out of fine cloth and also had it made partially out of reforged gold coins. This leads to a typical quarrel between Albedo and Shalltear where Shalltear threatens to rip Albedo's breasts off, and Albedo taunts her by saying that even if Shalltear does she can't reattach them to herself. Demiurge wants to invest and grow the money and apologizes for not having found any merchants he wants to invest in yet. Ainz is displeased by their sentimental attachments to the money and makes it clear that he wants them to spend all of it. All the Floor Guardians, however, hate the idea of relinquishing ANYTHING they got from their masters (especially trading it for something else). Ainz ends the discussion by giving them each three gold coins and telling them to have to spend it by the time he is back from his next trip to E-Rantel. This leads to the guardians calling on Narberal and Sebas to form an emergency meeting to discuss what to do with the new cash they got from Ainz. Demiurge starts the meeting by insisting that there is a hidden meaning behind why they were given exactly three gold coins. He instantly convinces the rest of the Guardians that Ainz wanted them to decipher something by giving them "not two or four, but exactly three golden coins." Sebas intervenes by saying that he simply thinks Ainz wants to teach them the local cost of commodities in the surrounding lands. He thinks this is to educate the Guardians to consider smaller factors when operating outside of Nazarick. He also blames his own mistakes when dealing with Tuare for Ainz' motivation for doing this. The Floor Guardians acknowledge both opinions and start consulting Naberal and Sebas for market items that are worth exactly three gold coins, but neither of them can think of anything. Since only the Guardians have received a salary Shalltear thinks there has to be something specific in the marketplace Ainz wants to familiarize the Guardians with. The rest of the Guardians applaud Shalltear by mocking her that she said something far too intelligent for her character. They joke about her being a Doppelgänger imposter, and apparently, this makes Demiurge think of the plan to install a doppelgänger-puppet king in the Roble Holy Kingdom. Anyway, the Guardians conclude that they need information about the marketplace and start preparing by using Mirror of Remote Viewing to scout out the marketplace. When Ainz returns he finds the Guardians waiting for him in the throne hall to show him what they have bought. Aura and Mare have bought wooden sculptures of Momon, and Cocytus has bought Momon-cosplay props. Albedo bought a magic Moon-sculpture that speaks when you press a button (it says "the Darkness!," but the word shikkoku also means pure black.). She is sad that the magic wears off after about half a year, but she is excited about "being able to speak to it everyday." She then asks it what color it would prefer her underwear to be. Shalltear has bought a talisman that supposedly smells like Momon, and that keeps lesser monsters away. Aura & Mare comment that it stinks, but Shalltear says that it does actually work against lesser undead. At this point, there is a brief flashback explaining that Ainz let a merchant make goods of him, in exchange for providing a ton of ideas and some royalties. Ainz then despairs when he realizes that all the money he's made was the original money he paid the Guardians, meaning he hasn't profited at all. Upon asking the Guardians why they bought this junk they respond that they are overjoyed owning goods depicting Ainz alter-ego. They also express great surprise and joy that "the humans are making and selling something so wonderful." Lastly, Demiurge has bought a sculpture of Momon riding Hamsuke, which shocks Ainz (because he finds riding him to be super embarrassing). He also didn't ask the merchant to make this statue so he hurries to E-Rantel to stop the merchant from selling any more of them. The story ends by Ainz realizing that the Hamuske-sculpture was the only thing he profited on because other people also bought it. Trivia * Originally, this Blu-ray was supposed to contain Character Designs by Tazuki Satoshi. However, on March 9, 2018, it was announced that the contents would instead include Monster Designs by Sugiura Yukij. * This story takes place after the events of The Dark Hero's Story but before the annexation of E-Rantel. * In this story, Demiurge comes up with the idea to replace Prince Caspond Bessarez with a Doppelgänger. * Those who have ordered TV anime "Overload Ⅱ" Blu-ray & DVD 1, were given "Albedo & Shalltear A4 Double Pocket Clear File" on the first day of the sale as a limited time only bonus. Gallery Category:Blu-ray Specials Category:CD Dramas